


We'll Kill Him, Don't Worry

by MidnightStarDreams



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarDreams/pseuds/MidnightStarDreams
Summary: Quinn has been trying to comfort Lil Cato every night since his father passed away.Just a little short story.  This is set before Lil Cato finds out and sees what happens with Gary's father.





	We'll Kill Him, Don't Worry

"Shhh…" whispered Quinn as she gently rubbed Lil Cato's ears. The two were seated in Avocato's old room on the bed. The orange Vextrexian sobbed into her shirt, but the woman did not mind. She only closed her eyes and hummed a soft tune to comfort the grieving child.

  
"Quinn, I'm sorry." Lil Cato choked. Opening her eyes, she looked down at him with a concerned expression.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He let out another sob.  
"I'm weak. I'm pathetic." he cried, before rubbing his eyes. "A real warrior wouldn't be sitting here sobbing like this. A real warrior would be out their kicking the Lord Commander's ass!" he shouted, unsheathing his claws.

  
"Shhhh...Lil Cato...Your father was tough. I had only known him for a short time but he was a strong man. He wanted nothing more than to save you..."

  
"And only a moment after he was killed by that little sonava-rrrr! His tail swished back and forth in anger. Quinn thought for a moment, wondering how to calm him down. It was late at night and she often came here to help the kid get to sleep. Gary was already resting in his own bedroom, so he could have been no help. Of course, there was always the option of waking him up. But Gary had his own issues that he probably had trouble sleeping with, so she decided not to bother with it. 

  
"Lil Cato, we'll stop the Lord Commander." she replied. He looked up at her, then crawled out of her lap and sat down next to her on the bed.

  
"What if we can't?" he asked, ears pinned back.

  
"We...we will. Don't worry." Attempting to pull off a small smile, Quinn reached out and held his paw. "We'll put an end to him. Gary will make sure of that, and so will I."

"Put an end to w-what?" asked a tired voice. The two turned to see a tired Gary standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. He wore his dark gray robe.

  
"What are you doing up?" asked Quinn.

  
"Well I heard screaming and I can't sleep very well either, so here I am." he smiled, yawning. He strolled over to the bed and noticed Lil Cato's eyes were streamed with tears. Sighing, Gary leaned down to face the grief-stricken kid.

  
"Hey bud, you holding up okay?" he asked, taking a seat down next to Quinn on the bed.

  
"No." he said angrily.

  
"Well that's understandable. You've been through more than someone should have to go through at your age."

  
"How do you know? Ever had your father stripped away from you, never getting the chance to say goodbye? Ever had to see him die in a fiery explosion?" growled Lil Cato. Gary's eyes widened. Quinn bit her lip.

  
"Lil Cato, I don't think that's the best question to be asking Gary..." Quinn coughed, then looked up at the ceiling.

  
"I know more than you think." began Gary. "It's tough, but you've got us here to help you get through it. And that's what I want to do. We'll kill the Lord Commander, don't worry. I ain't going to let that wrinkly garbage bag hurt anyone else that I love." Gary's fist clenched.

A few moments of silenced passed between the three, and Gary began to grow uncomfortable. H.U.E most definitely was listening, but never spoke a word.

  
"Quinn?" asked Lil Cato, startling the two humans.

  
"Hm?"

  
"Can you...sing some more?" he asked akwardly. Quinn giggled and wrapped her arm around Lil Cato, gently rocking him back and forth. Humming a soft tune, the orange Ventrexian slowly drifted off into a light slumber, snuggled into Quinn's shirt. H.U.E shut the lights off in the room, leaving them in the dark, save for the dim light of passing stars that filtered through the window.

Gary watched his friend as she kept humming, even though Lil Cato had long fallen asleep. Quinn could be rough, and sometimes scary when she was pissed off. But the woman he saw before him at that moment was more gentle than a butterfly.

Feeling the sense that someone was staring at her, Quinn opened her eyes to see Gary looking at her longingly.

  
"Get over here." she held out her arm, and Gary scooted over and leaned up against her. The two sat in silent embrace as Lil Cato's soft breathing became the only sound they heard, save for the normal rattle that the Galaxy One's engines emitted as the ship traveled through space.

It was only a few moments later when Quinn realized Gary had also fallen asleep leaning against her.

  
"What am I going to do with you two?" she asked herself, before she slowly began to doze off as well. Finally the growing need for rest took over, and she fell back into the bed, taking Lil Cato and Gary with her. The three of them had been through a lot, and they were going to take care of each other. Avocato wanted Gary to look after his son, and that's what he was going to do. But Quinn wanted to help, and she would.

Mooncake floated in the doorway, wondering where Gary had gone. Gary was a heat generator and without him in the bed it was cold. His eyes widened when he saw Lil Cato and Gary wrapped in Quinn's arms, and Quinn asleep with them on the bed.

Mooncake felt a warm feeling inside, and kicked his legs in happiness. They all looked so peacful, and Mooncake wanted nothing more than for all of them to be safe.

He also wanted to join. So he flew over to Gary and laid down on his chest, snuggling into the man's shirt.

  
"Hmm...night Mooncake." muttered Quinn, before she fell back asleep.


End file.
